It Just Takes A Little Time
by xxfhockeygurliexx
Summary: Some things just take time, Kelly Finnegan and James Potters friendship was not one of those things. It began one late summer afternoon and blossomed from there. but will things change for them once they arrive at Hogwarts? nextgen jsp/oc
1. The First Summer

Hey guys...I know you must be wondering why I'm starting this instead of working on my Charlie Weasley fic but the deal is I'm having major writers block on that one and i started this as a oneshot loosely based off of Taylor Swift's song Mary's Song (Oh my my my) and it kind of grew. So instead of posting it as one giant one shot I'm continuing it and making it a semi-long fic. If i get some interest I'll try to update like twice a week, so read and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potters, or Seamus Finnegan, or the Weasley, or any other characters and places you recognize...but since this is a next gen fic I do have various OCs who will pop up in later chapters...I own them and the plot...but thats it.

The First Summer

Nearly ten years after the end of the Second Wizarding War two little boys, one of about four years with messy dark hair and hazel eyes, the other nearly two, who looked almost identical albeit his green eyes, held onto the hands of their parents, a tall man with equally messy dark hair and bright green eyes behind glasses, and a woman with long, straight red hair, big doe eyes, and a protruding belly, as the four of them walked up to their new home. It was white with a big lawn for James, Albus, and the new baby, and big enough for them to each have their own rooms as well as room for their various relatives to stay over. The little wizarding community of Ashleigh Knolls was close enough to London, the Burrow, and the little house Ron, Hermione and their little girl, Rose had moved into recently, to keep everyone, especially Molly Weasley happy.

Unnoticed by the happy family that had just arrived at their new home, a little girl of about three played with her father in the front room of the house next door. She peered out the window and saw the family walking up to the house that had been empty for as long as she could remember.

"Daddy," She looked up at her father curiously, "Who those boys?" He turned looking out the window to where she pointed, smiling as he realized who was there.

"Well Kelly, that man and that woman are old friends of mine from when I was little," He pointed at Harry and Ginny Potter.

"Little like me?" Kelly cut in.

"No, we were a bit older than you, like your cousin Rachel's age."

"But Rachel isn't little, she's a big girl." He sighed.

"Well, I suppose so. Anyways we were friends when we were your cousin Rachel's age," He looked at Kelly who nodded, "And those are their sons. They are all going to be living in the house next door. The older one, James is near your age; I bet the two of you will have fun playing together. We can go over and talk to them after lunch, how does that sound." Kelly seemed to be thinking the offer over but eventually smiled and nodded. "Alright, lets go find your Mummy, and we can all have some lunch."

* * *

Kelly Finnegan pulled on the hands of her parent's as she dragged them across the lawn towards the house next door. She looked up at her father for reassurance, and then dropped their hands, marching straight up to the door and ringing the bell. She stepped back, playing with one of her blonde braids, waiting for her parents to catch up to her. After a few minutes the door swung open revealing two little boys with messy dark hair.

"James! Albus! Who's at the door?" A female voice rang from somewhere inside the door. Kelly looked at the boys and decided since they didn't seem like they were going to say anything, she would take the opportunity.

"I'm Kelly Ann Finnegan," she declared proudly, "I just turned three." Her father chuckled from behind her, "This is my daddy, and this is my mummy," She pointed to her parents, "Who are you?" The older one looked at her, not wanting to be out done.

"I'm James Sirius Potter. I'm _four_. And this is Al, he's two," Kelly wiggled her fingers as acknowledgement to Al.

"James, who is at-" A tall red haired woman, rounded the corner with a big smile on her face, "Oh my goodness! Seamus! Emma! I haven't seen you two since the wedding. And this must be Kelly! Oh she is just beautiful!" Kelly looked up at the woman confused. "Oh of course, I'm Ginny Potter, an old friend of your father's."

"Say hello to Mrs. Potter, Kel," Her mother whispered in her ear.

"Hi Mrs. Potter, I'm Kelly Ann Finnegan," She looked up at Mrs. Potter who was smiling brightly.

"Well, its nice to meet you Kelly. I see you've met my two sons, James and Albus." Kelly nodded. "You and James can play outside right now if you want." Kelly looked up at her father, silently pleading that he would agree. She didn't have many playmates in her neighborhood because they were all older than six and didn't want to play with a three year old.

"All right, why don't you show him the fort we built, I think he would like that," Kelly gave a big smile to her parents, and tugged on James' hand pulling him towards the backyard.

"You have a fort?" James asked.

"Uh huh, and Daddy told me that when I'm bigger he's gonna build a tree house."

"Wow, that's cool." Kelly beamed up at James.

"Yeah, this is the fort," Kelly pointed to the fort she had made with her daddy after the big thunderstorm had knocked down a tree in their backyard. They had covered it with an old sheet from the closet and it became one of Kelly's favorite places to be.

"This is really neat," A grin covered Kelly's face, "Do you want to play hide and seek?"

"What's hide and peek?" She looked up at him, terribly confused.

"No silly, hide and _seek_," She slowly nodded, still unsure of how to play this new game. "Its really easy, you go hide anywhere in the backyard," She nodded again, this time enthusiastically, "I count to ten, and then I try and find you."

"Okay, that sounds fun" Kelly ran off to find a spot to hide as soon as James' back was turned. He found her quickly the first time, as her giggles gave her away, but she got much better at the game as the afternoon went on. By four, the two had collapsed, exhausted under the cover of the fort.

"They're probably in the fort," Her father's voice caused Kelly to stir. "Oh, yeah. Here they are," Kelly felt herself being lifted off the ground, and peeked an eye open to see that a man with the same messy, dark hair as James had lifted him off the ground as well.

"Looks like we're not going have to worry about these two," Harry and Seamus both chuckled.

"It's good for her," Seamus smiled down on his little girl, "She's always been the baby of the neighborhood, she needs someone to play with."

"I play with you, Daddy," Kelly piped up and he ruffled her hair.

"Yes you do, but now you have someone who can play with you even when I'm at work." That caught her interest, and she gave him one of her biggest smiles.

"I like James, Daddy. We played hide and seek," Seamus laughed.

"Did you really?"

"Uh huh." She nodded, "I'm sleepy," and snuggled back into his arms. And that was all it took, one warm late August afternoon and a beautiful friendship was born.

* * *

Well there you go...I hope you liked it. Let me know if you're interested in more and i'll get it up soon : )


	2. The Treehouse

**Here you go chapter 2!

* * *

**

Each year came and went with changes at every turn. James' little sister Lily was born in October of the first year, and Camden and Maggie, Kelly's twin brother and sister were born that March. A year later, the Anderson family moved in across the street with their little boy Simon, who was only three days younger than Al, and the two of them became fast friends.

The seasons held their own wonders, sledding down the neighborhood hill in the winter, diving into the leaves than piled up each autumn, the afternoon showers and bright flowers that came with the spring, though none were as majestic as the summer. Long afternoons playing hide and seek or tag, turning the fort in to anything they could dream up, and each year begging for the tree house they longed for.

"Can we ask you something Daddy?" Kelly and James sat at the Finnegan's kitchen table finishing off their lunch.

"Sure Kels, anything," Seamus peered down at his seven year old daughter and her nine year old best friend.

"Well," She trailed off, giving James a look.

"Well, we were wondering if this summer we could build our tree house?" James finished, the two kids looked at Seamus pleadingly, "Because, I'm nine now, and Kelly's gonna be eight in August and we think that nine and seven are perfectly good ages for a tree house."

"Yeah, we could even help you build it," Kelly piped up, "Or we could paint it, or anything you need. Please Daddy."

"Well, okay. You two are getting bigger now. It won't be long 'till we're sending you off to Hogwarts," Kelly smiled a little to herself, seeing that her father looked ready to agree.

"You're the best!" Kelly flew out of her chair and into his arms, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Okay, okay," Seamus set Katie down, "Why don't you two go down the block to the park with Al and Simon, and when you get back you can help paint the tree house." Big grins erupted onto the two kids faces as they nodded enthusiastically. Kelly pulled on James' arm, and the two raced out the door.

"Come on, let's go tell your mummy. I think Simon and Al were playing at your house," Kelly ran up the steps to the Potter's house and they ran inside.

"Mummy!" James called into the house, running in and nearly knocking over Lily, who looked like she had just gotten up from her nap, "Oh sorry Lils, where's Mummy?" The little girl shrugged, walking over to the living room.

"James? Is that you?" Mrs. Potter walked into the foyer where they stood, "Oh hello Kelly. What's wrong James? It's a good thing Lily had already woken up, with you screeching like that," She shook her head.

"Can we go to the park?" Kelly asked politely, "We could bring Simon and Al, and we wouldn't go anywhere else. It's only at the end of the block."

"I don't see why not, though Simon just went home, and I don't think Al has been feeling very good. Why don't you two just go by yourselves? Just be careful, don't go anywhere else, don't talk to strangers, and be back in about an hour." Kelly looked at James who was nodding.

"Of course Mummy."

"Thank you Mrs. Potter." The two of them ran out the door.

"Hey Kel, I'll race you to the corner." He took off running and Kelly chased after him

"No fair! You had a head start," She called as she caught up to him, nearly passing him. They reached the park at nearly the same time. "I win!" Kelly yelled triumphantly.

"No way. It was a tie," Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, sure it was."

"It-" Kelly shook her head and he stopped, "Fine, well what do you want to do?"

"Hmm," Kelly thought it over, "I don't know," An idea popped into her mind, "Tag! You're it!" She smacked James on the shoulder and ran off towards the other side of the park. He chased her around until she grew tired and he caught her shoulder.

"Haha, now you're it." But Kelly's attention was now elsewhere. She saw two teenagers walking hand in hand not too far away from them. They looked so happy, with silly grins plastered to their faces as they knocked into each other giggling. Suddenly, the boy swept down planting a little kiss on the girl's forehead, then each of her cheeks, and finally kissing her full on the mouth. Kelly looked away, then at James, "Hey James."

"Hmm?" Kelly looked at him challengingly.

"I dare you to kiss me." She giggled as his jaw dropped.

"W-What? Why?" She shrugged.

"I dunno, Look at them" She pointed to the couple, who were now snogging happily, "They seem to like it," Kelly raised her eyebrows, "Are you gonna back down from a dare?" James seemed to be thinking it over.

"No. James Sirius Potter does not back down from dares," He looked at her indignantly and stepped forward leaning down and placing a small peck on her lips. Kelly's eyes bugged wide open and looked up at James who wiped of his lips and looked at her, "That was weird."

"Yeah, it was. I don't see what the big deal is." They looked back at the couple and shook their heads.

"Come on Kels, we should get back now." She nodded and they walked back down the block.

"You know, in two years you're going to go away to Hogwarts and then I'll be here all by myself. You won't forget about me will you?" She looked at him, genuinely worried.

"No way, you're my best friend. I can't forget about you, it's like in the best friend code," She looked at him questioningly, "Just go with it," She giggled but nodded, "And anyways, it'll only be for one year, plus I'll see you at Christmas. Then you'll be at Hogwarts too and we can be in Gryffindor together."

"Really?" He nodded and Kelly sighed in relief, "Thanks James, you're the best best friend ever."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I'm not going to be the kind of author that begs for reviews but they are greatly appreciated so i cant improve on this story! (that goes for you guys who have this on alert but have yet to review :P ) that's all for now but i'll try to get the next chapter out over the weekend! **


	3. Forget Me Not

**Well here you go...chapter 3! Thanks for all the alerts but i wish some of you who are reading would let me know what you think so far so i know what to change/improve on or whatever. This one is pretty short...just a filler but they'll start to get longer once they're both in Hogwarts!

* * *

**

Suddenly two years had passed and it was nearly night on August 18th, just one day before Kelly's tenth birthday. While she was excited to turn ten, she hated knowing that with each day that passed they were one closer to James leaving her to go to Hogwarts for his first year.

"Mummy, can I go to the train station to see James off?" She looked at her mother pleadingly.

"Sure you can honey, but that's not for another few weeks. Why don't you get off to bed now? You're going to have a big day tomorrow," Kelly smiled and nodded, throwing her arms around her mother's neck and kissing her cheek, "Daddy will tuck you in,"

"Okay," She bounced into the living room, grabbing her father's hand and pulling him up the stairs. She settled into her bed and he kissed her cheek, as he turned to leave, she called out, "Wait." He turned,

"What is it, Kels?"

"I don't want to turn ten," She looked up at him with little tears forming in her eyes.

"Why not? Aren't you excited to get older?" She shook her head.

"I am, it's just," She gave a little sniffle, "I want to get older but I don't want James to leave me here alone and then forget about me. He's my best friend and I'm going to be all by myself this year." She looked away from her father, letting a few tears go.

"Oh Kelly. It's okay," Kelly felt her tears being brushed away and looked at her father, "James won't forget you. You two have been inseparable since the day you met. There is no way a few months will make him forget you." She still felt unsure.

"I don't know, Daddy. What if he meets a new best friend and doesn't need me anymore?" Her father shook his head.

"He will meet new friends, and so will you when you get to Hogwarts, but that doesn't mean that he won't have time for his best friend, Kelly Ann Finnegan."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Thanks Daddy. Night," She smiled contentedly and drifted off to sleep.

"Do you have it Kelly?"

"Yes, Mummy," Kelly called up the stairs to her mother.

"Okay, why don't you go on over to the Potter's. Tell James I say good luck and have fun,"

"Okay," Kelly grabbed the little package she had for James and ran next door to the Potter's house. That year, September 1st would be a big day because it was James' first year at Hogwarts. While it was still hard for Kelly to say good bye to her best friend for an entire year, she knew that soon she would be joining him on the Hogwarts Express and heading to school herself.

"Kelly's here. We can go now," Mr. Potter called into the house, as James ran out carrying his owl, Roger who he had bought the week before in Diagon Alley. Mr. Potter dragged James' large school trunk out onto the front lawn and Mrs. Potter came out with Albus and Lily in tow. The six of them piled into the car Mr. Potter had rented from the Ministry and headed off towards Kings Cross Station.

They arrived nearly an hour later, pushing James' trolley through the platforms, crowded with unsuspecting muggles as they made their way to the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. Together Kelly and James broke into a run, easily gliding to the other side and into a large crowd of people. Students greeting each other and kissing their parents goodbye, parents calling out final warnings about detentions and reminding their kids to write. For everyone else it was just the beginning of another year, but Kelly was still nervous about the months to come.

"Well James, how about you give your mum a big hug goodbye!" Mrs. Potter appeared behind the two friends who were currently enthralled with their surroundings. "I don't know what I'm going to do while you're gone," Kelly giggled, silently hoping her mother wouldn't do the same thing the next year when it was her turn to leave.

"Oi, Mum!" James hugged his mother, then Al, then his father and finally a sniffling Lily. "Don't worry Lils, I'll see you at Christmastime. It'll be here before you know it and I'll write you all the time. But only as long as you write me too." Kelly smiled widely as she watched James talk to his little sister who was nodding very enthusiastically, before throwing her arms around his waist and giving him as big of a hug as any nearly-eight-year-old could manage. He then turned to Kelly, who gave a little giggle, rubbing at her eyes, as if she could brush away the tears before they came.

"Don't you dare forget about me," She pointed her finger at him, "But still have fun at school and make friends and," She sniffled a little, "And remember to write."

"Of course. You know I couldn't forget you, even if I tried," She sniffed again, but nodded, "I'll write you all the time. I'll tell you everything about Hogwarts. It'll be just like you're there and then next year you really will be," Kelly smiled, letting only a few tears go and threw her arms around her best friend.

"Here," Kelly thrust the bag she was holding into James's arms, "My mum and I got some stuff for you that you might want on the train or something."

"Thanks Kel, you're the best!" They were interrupted by a loud whistle, signaling that the students had five minutes until the large red train that was the Hogwarts Express would pull away from the station, "I'll see you at Christmastime! Have fun being the oldest on the block for a few months," She watched as he disappeared onto the train, only letting a few more tears slide down her cheeks before she hastily wiped them away. She felt a small hand slide into hers and turned to see Lily Potter who had finally succumbed to the tears. The two girls stood hand in hand, waving to their best friend and oldest brother as the Hogwarts Express pulled away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading...leave some feedback please! next chapter maybe thursday? idk**


	4. New Friends and Bracelets

**Here's chapter four you lucky ducks! I would like to start of by dedicating this chapter to Avalonfreak and Funeral of A Friend, my first two reviewers! it is thanks to the awesome reviews they left me that i got this chapter out so quick! Funeral of A Friend- for you and anyone else who is wondering when things will start to heat up between our favorite couple...after this chapter Kelly will be off to Hogwarts and i have one of two chapters set during her first year (James' 2nd). After that it'll be a big jump to her 6th year most likely where the story will really take off! So bear with me for a few more chapters... Now for those of you who actually read my long a/n... _here_ is the 4th chapter **

* * *

"Is that it? Is it here yet?" Kelly giggled at Lily's excitement as the Hogwarts Express pulled into Kings Cross Station one early June evening.

"Yeah Lils, I think it is," The months in between September and December had been long for Kelly, but the two weeks at Christmas and Easter had made up for them. She was glad that James, who had been sorted into Gryffindor, was having a great time at school and had kept his promise to write to her, but she still missed him. It was nowhere near as much fun to play with Al and Simon, but she settled, sometimes playing with Lily and the twins also.

The two girls stood on their tiptoes, trying to see through the crowd and find the boy they were searching for.

"There he is!" Lily cried out, everyone's eyes turned to where she pointed, and sure enough there he was. He looked nearly the same as he had back in September, granted he was definitely a few inches taller. Kelly couldn't contain her laugh as Mrs. Potter nearly jumped on her son when he approached her with three other boys, all four of them wearing scarlet and gold ties, similar to the one her father had at home.

"Oi, Mum! I missed you too," Kelly laughed along with James' friends. "Okay everyone, this is Zack Landau," He pointed at a tall boy with medium length brown hair, green eyes, and a few freckles across his nose, "Brady Cassidy," He pointed at a boy with short dark hair, not a buzz cut but shorter than the way most boys wore theirs, and dark eyes, "and Andy Conrad," The last boy was slightly shorter than the others with dark blonde hair, big blue eyes, and a silly grin. He looked like he was a funny guy, "Guys, this is my, er, Kelly Finnegan, my little sister Lily, and my brother Al," They all waved at the boys.

"So this is the famous Kelly. We have heard so much about you. I assure you only good things," Kelly blushed as Andy spoke, "You're starting Hogwarts in the fall, right?" Andy asked Kelly. She nodded and he smiled.

"That's cool, I have a sister starting Hogwarts next year, too." He turned around scanning the crowd, "I don't see her now but she should be around here somewhere. Now that I think about it, I should probably go find them now. It was really nice to meet all of you. Guys I'll owl you and we can hang out when Brady gets back from Ireland." They all nodded and the two other boys decided they should go find their families as well.

"They seem like nice boys," Mrs. Potter commented.

"Yeah, we're all in Gryffindor. We had a really fun year. I can't wait to go back," He turned to Kelly who was smiling, "You're going to love it. You know, I really did miss you, it's never the same without you." Kelly's smile widened.

"I know. I missed you two. I love Al, Simon, Lily, Maggie, and Cam, but not even the treehouse is as much fun alone." Kelly's breath caught in her throat as James nodded and stuck out his left wrist. On it was the little, brown, woven bracelet Kelly had given him in the bag she gave him before he left for school. "You wore it?" She looked at him, surprised.

"Of course, everyday. My best friend gave it to me," Kelly blushed a little and turned her head away, "Now, speaking of her, she promised me she would be here today. Have you seen her around here, have you?" Kelly punched James in the shoulder as he pretended to scan the crowd, "Hey now, don't worry Kels, I'm only joking,"

"Good to know," She shook her head, "So are you going to tell me how the sorting works? Nobody will." She looked at him pouting, but he shook his head.

"Sorry, that one is for you to find out."

* * *

"James, is Professor Kerr really as awful as you said?" Kelly and James were laying in their old tree house late on August 31st. The summer had passed quickly, too quickly for Kelly's liking and she would be heading off to Hogwarts the next day. "Will he really just hate me if I'm not in his house?" She sat up and leaned against the wall of the tree house, staring out one of the small windows at the night sky. James chuckled. "Its not funny! I don't want professors to hate me!"

"Right, right, not funny," Kelly glared at him as he struggled to compose himself, "Don't worry, no one is going to hate you. Though you might end up hating Kerr all on your own. He really is awful, makes me downright terrified. I don't even think he likes the Slytherins all that much, and that's his own house. He only likes the kids who get good marks. Teddy told me the you've got to earn his time, like he won't even give you a second glance if you can't prove you can brew a good potion." Kelly smiled slightly, feeling a little relieved. She knew James practically idolized Teddy and didn't think he would lie to them.

"Okay, is Professor Longbottom a good head of house?" She asked curious about James' house, the one that she hoped she would be joining the next day.

"Yeah, he's great. From the stories my dad's told me, he's nowhere near as strict as McGonagall was." Kelly laughed at this, remembering her father's tales of getting scolded by McGonagall. "She makes a good headmistress, pretty fair, though I think she's got a soft spot for Gryffindors." Before Kelly could get another question out a loud voice rang out across the yard.

"James Sirius Potter! Kelly Ann Finnegan!" Mrs. Potter called out, "Do you two have any idea how late it is? I have half a mind take that tree house down while you're at school!" Half-panicked and half-laughing, Kelly and James scrambled down the latter and ran to their mothers who stood in between the two houses.

"Off to bed, you two have a big day tomorrow," Kelly's mum ushered them into their respective houses. "You're going to want to be rested."

"Right, G'night Mrs. Potter. See you tomorrow James!" Kelly called, reaching up and kissing her mother's cheek and running into the house, "G'night Mum. Night Dad, Mags, Cam."

* * *

**Thanks for reading...i wouldnt object if you decided to leave a review ;)...we'll see if i can get the next one up by thursday and don't worry they're going to start to get longer : ) **


	5. Dragonflies and Lions

**Here it is...chapter 5! I was a little sad that i didnt have any reviews last chapter but its okay...

* * *

**

"Oh my goodness! My baby is growing up," Kelly laughed as her mother gathered her up in a hug as they stood on Platform 9 ¾ the next morning, "It's all too fast. Just yesterday you were this tall and…" Kelly rolled her eyes as her mum began a rant and her father wrapped his arms around her to quiet her.

"Don't worry Kels, you're going to do great," Her father winked at her, "You'll make a ton of friends, get good marks if you work hard, and _you_ won't be the one who blows up their feather on their first day of Charms class. I'll bet you get up as fast as Hermione Granger did," They both laughed at that.

"Come on Kels, let's go!" Kelly turned to see James looking eager to go, "I told the guys we would meet up and share a compartment. We don't want them all to be filled before we can get one."

"Right," She nodded, giving her parents, Maggie and Camden a final hug goodbye, "I'll write you guys as often as I can."

"Oh wait, one more thing," James reached into his pocket and pulled out a little chain with a tiny silver dragonfly, "My mum helped me pick it out," Kelly held in her giggle, while James stared down at his feet, the Weasley she said dragonflies are beautiful and daring and carefree, and they remind us of you."

"Wow, its really pretty," Kelly smiled and blushed as James fastened the necklace around her neck, "I'll have to write your mum and tell her thank you, but I guess we should go."

"Yeah, we should," As if on queue, the loud whistle sounded, and Kelly and James quickly rushed onto the train. They walked down the aisle, peering into each compartment searching for James' friends. They finally found Zack, Brady, Andy, and a girl about Kelly's age who looked like she could've been Andy's twin.

"Hey James, Hey Kelly. It's about time, we were worried you might miss the train," Kelly rolled her eyes at Adam who she had gotten to know rather well over the summer, considering the amount of time he had spent at the Potter's. "Oh right, this," he gestured to the girl sitting next to him with long wavy blonde hair and the same big blue eyes as Adam, "Is my sister Echo, she'll be in your year Kelly." Kelly smiled at the girl.

"Hey, it'll be nice to have another girl around to deal with these four," Kelly laughed as James and Adam put on pouts.

"Save it, you two," Kelly laughed loudly as Echo shushed them before the could even voice their complaints, "I know what you mean."

As the train rolled away towards the Scottish highlands, en route to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the six friends laughed, joked, and teased until the sun had nearly set behind the hills in the distance and the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station. All the students piled off and a booming voice carried over all the chaos.

"Firs' years over 'ere! Firs' years, this way!" Kelly turned to see the largest man she had ever seen in her life. There was no way he was totally human, she decided he must've been half giant or something.

"Echo, c'mon," She nudged the girl's shoulder and the two of them waved goodbye to the boys and made their way over towards the large man.

"Right, let's get you guys into boat and over to the castle to get sorted," The large man ushered them over to a group of boat at the edge of the Black Lake, "Oh, er, right, My name's Professor Rubeus Hagrid, games keeper and care of magical creatures professor. Now into the boat, there you get. Four to a boat." All of the first years piled into the boat. Kelly and Echo ended up in a boat with a boy with short, blonde hair named Gus Rogers, and a girl with long dark hair named Alyssa Adamson. As the boats glided across the lake, the first years got their first glimpse of Hogwarts Castle, and it was nothing like any of them had ever imagined. Everything about it was more spectacular than even their wildest dreams had told them.

The boats crashed up against the opposite side of the lake and the first years were lead into the castle and into a small chamber. A tall man with a broad smile emerged from the door, "Hello, I am Professor Longbottom, the Herbology professor, in just a few moments you will enter the Great Hall through this door. After that you will be sorted into the house you will spend the next seven years in. The houses are Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Alright, they are ready for you now, let's go."

Kelly and Echo walked next to each other as the first years made their way down the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. James and Andy threw them both a wink from where they sat at the Gryffindor table at the far side of the room just before the reached the heads table where a tattered old hat sat upon a stool. Much to the surprise of the first years, especially those who were muggle-born, the hat burst into song.

A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favourites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!_

When the hat had finished its song, Professor Longbottom made his way to the front of the hall and began to call out names.

"Alyssa Adamson," The girl with dark hair from Kelly's boat nervously sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. Only moments later it cried out,

"HUFFLEPUFF" The Hufflepuff table erupted in cheers.

"Adella Avery,"

"SLYTHERIN!" The petite girl flipped her shiny blond hair over her shoulder and glided over to her new housemates.

"Merrick Bronson"

"SLYTHERIN" The Slytherins clapped loudly as Merrick went to join them.

"Thomas Bruxley"

"HUFFLEPUFF" Professor Longbottom continued to call of names and students were separated into their respective houses.

"Echo Conrad," Kelly gave Echo a little smile as she walked towards the stool. The hat had barely touched her head before it called out,

"GRYFFINDOR" James, Andy, Brady, and Zack jumped to their feet, cheering and clapping loudly with the rest of their house.

"Tristan Davies," A tall boy with short brown hair and hazel eyes marched up to the

_My, My, My, a restless mind I see here, _The hat whispered in her head, _You have a bold spirit and are loyal to those you care about. Your bravery will bring you great success in the years to come. There really is only one place to put you. It'll have to be…_

"GRYFFINDOR" Kelly gave a little sigh of relief that was immediately replaced with a big grin as she made her way over to the table and slid into the seat in between James and Echo. The sorting went on, relatively uneventful until the name Lyra Malfoy was called. A girl with dark brown hair, angular features, and steel grey eyes had the tattered hat placed upon her head. It stayed there for nearly five minutes, the whole hall remained silent the entire time as they waited for the sorting of the eldest Malfoy child. Suddenly the hat opened its mouth,

"GRYFFINDOR" It called out, shocking nearly everyone in the room. After a moment, the Gryffindors broke out into cheers and the girl joined their table looking slightly panicked, sitting down in the empty seat next to Brady. She stared down at her empty plate as the sorting continued. Finally after Mason Zimmerman was sorted into Ravenclaw, Headmistress McGonagall declared that it was time for the feast to begin.

Kelly's eyes widened as the table before her filled with platters holding more food then she could have imagined. She noticed that the expressions of the other first years mirrored her own. The only student who hadn't begun to pile food onto their plate was Lyra Malfoy, whose grey eyes were still staring down at an empty plate.

"Hey Lyra, I'm Kelly Finnegan," She extended her hand across the table to Lyra, who took it hesitantly, "This is Echo Conrad, we're all in the same year, and James Potter, Andy Conrad, Zack Landau, and Brady Cassidy. They're all second years," She pointed to each person as she spoke their name. They all smiled and waved, except for James who eyes her warily, until Kelly elbowed him in the side, "Why don't you have something to eat?" Kelly began passing everything she could get her hands on towards Lyra.

"Oh thanks, but I'm not all that hungry," Lyra politely declined most of the food Kelly thrust at her, though she did take a little chicken and some potatoes, just to appease the ever-persistent girl. "No, really. I'll be fine with just this." Kelly shrugged turning back to Echo and James, though she never fully stopped paying attention to the nervous-looking girl. She knew she ought to have been hesitant like James had been, given the stories she had heard from her dad and the Potters but she couldn't bring herself to shut out this girl just because of her background. Brady, she noticed, couldn't either, though that could have been due to the fact that he was muggle-born and didn't know much on the subject of pureblood families. Regardless, he had started up what looked like small talk with Lyra, who looked to be opening up a bit, that was until Kelly saw Lyra's eyes drift to the Slytherin table where she locked eyes with Anthony Zabini for a brief moment until he shook his head, threw her a disgusted glare and turned away. Kelly watched as Lyra looked ready to cry, but only for a moment, catching Kelly's eyes and giving her a meaningful shake of the head.

After the feast was over the first years were lead up to the Gryffindor Tower by prefects Austin Goldsby and Caroline Vittelo. Kelly and Echo fell into step with Lyra as the three drunk in the halls of Hogwarts for the first time. They were settled into their dormitory with two other girls, Morgan Cummings and Natalia Garrigan. She quickly slid into her four-poster bed, giving Echo a big smile and letting her eyes drift to Lyra who snapped her curtains closed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading...one more 1st year chapter then time skip! leave a review if you want...they are much appreciated! : )**


	6. The Howler

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter...its a short one but its the last one before the time skip. Read on...

* * *

**

The howler came the next morning at breakfast. A large regal looking owl swooped down to where Kelly, James, Echo, Lyra, Andy, Brady and Zack sat at the Gryffindor table, dropping a red envelope in front of Lyra as well as sticking its leg out to reveal another letter. Kelly handed Lyra a bit of toast to give to the impatient owl that was pecking at the girl.

"It's best to just open it quick. You know, just get it out of the way," James nudged Lyra's shoulder, "I got a few of those last year. I'm not sure if anything can compare my mum's rages. Am I right Kels?" Kelly laughed thinking of the many times during their years in Ashleigh Knolls when she and James had been subject to the wrath of Mrs. Potter.

"He's right Lyra," She gave the nervous looking girl a small but reassuring smile, "I don't think it could be that bad."

"Then you obviously don't know my grandfather," She let out a nervous laugh but opened the bright red envelop. Lucius Malfoy's furious voice filled the Great Hall.

"LYRA CALLIDORA MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU GET YOURSELF SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE KIND OF SHAME YOU ARE BRINGING TO THE MALFOY NAME!" Kelly looked over at Lyra who looked like she could lose herself to tears at any moment. Many of the other students at breakfast had fallen silent, waiting to see what would come out of the letter next, "YOU HAVE BEEN SORTED INTO A HOUSE FILLED WITH SCUM LIKE POTTER AND WEASLEY! WHEN I WAS YOUR AGE THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN NOTHING MORE SHAMEFUL," Many of the older Weasleys sitting further down the table sent glares toward the first year. "I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT YOUR FATHER, YOUR GRANDMOTHER AND I ARE NOT AT ALL HAPPY WITH THIS SITUA-" Kelly watched as Lyra jumped up from the table, looking determined not to let anyone see her tears. She looked to Echo who nodded and the two of them followed the girl out of the Great Hall where the howler's cries could still be heard and into the courtyard.

"Hey," Kelly tentatively approached the Lyra, who stared out at the horizon, still struggling with the tears that begged to fall, "How are you feeling," She asked awkwardly.

"Why are you even out here?" Her startlingly grey eyes met Kelly's soft blue ones, "Your best friend is a Potter and you practically grew up with the Weasleys. Didn't you hear my grandfather in there?" Echo let out a small giggle that was met by a warning look and an elbow to the ribs from Kelly and an icy glare from Lyra.

"That's just it," Kelly smiled at Lyra, "That was your grandfather in there, and I guess your grandmother and father, too. Their words and his opinions, not yours. And as my tactless friend over here was attempting to say; it doesn't matter who your parents are. I mean you must've been put in Gryffindor for some reason. You're not like the rest of you family."

"Yeah, you're a Gryffindor and Gryffindor girl are sisters, right here," Echo pointed to her heart, "We don't care and I doubt the boys will either." Kelly smiled as Lyra nodded.

"You know, it's okay to let a few tears go once and awhile and just have a good cry. It really does make you feel better," Kelly nudged Lyra on the shoulder.

"Thanks, but I'm alright," She smiled hesitantly, but that was enough for Echo who wrapped the other two girls up in a hug.

"Remember Gryffindor girls are sisters, no matter what." The three girls burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter at that.

"Er, Lyra, I think this is yours. It was by your plate after the howler exploded," The girls turned to see Brady Cassidy standing before them holding a small piece of parchment. Kelly watched as Lyra took the note, her eyes lighting up as they drifted over the little note.

"Looks like this ones better than the other one," Echo joked, though Kelly gave her a warning look, "Who's it from?"

"Oh, my mum," Lyra smiled widely, "She's like my lifeline when my dad gets all 'uphold the family honor' on me. I didn't think she would care all that much about me being in here."

"Well at least you have her," Kelly grinned, and Brady sat down with the girls.

"Er, if this isn't too much or something, I was just wondering why your grandfather was so angry?" Brady looked at Lyra questioningly, "I mean weren't the two wizarding wars about ending the prejudice about muggles and muggle-borns? Shouldn't this thing be all over?" Kelly looked at Brady then at Lyra, who chuckled softly.

"You're muggle-born aren't you," Brady looked taken aback, but he nodded, "The wars were about 'ridding the world of filth' as my grandfather and his friends saw it, or ending the genocide against muggles, like Mr. Potter and his friends did. Even though the wars are over it doesn't mean that prejudice really went away. Many of my grandfather's and my father's friends who are rotting away in Azkaban right now are still waiting for another chance to wipe the wizarding world clean. It's really sickening actually. In my family, the problem isn't really the muggle-borns, its just Potters and Weasleys. My father doesn't like to talk about them really, but when he does its never good," She shook her head, giving a half-hearted chuckle, "But really, who ever heard of a Malfoy who wasn't in Slytherin, much less in Gryffindor."

"Then you're the first," Echo smiled, "It's something to be proud of, you don't have to be like anybody else, just be Lyra." They all nodded in agreement.

"Come on, we should all be getting back into the Great Hall. They should be handing out schedules now and we wouldn't want to be late to our first class." Kelly stood, extending a hand to Lyra, who took it gratefully.

"Alright, head up high. You're a Gryffindor," Echo joked, "We don't let a little howler stand in our way."

"Oh, bugger off E," Kelly rolled her eyes and the three girls walked back into the Great Hall. "It's okay, Ly, don't think about them." She smiled reassuringly as Lyra nodded, though she did see her sneaking a few peeks over to the Slytherin table where Anthony Zabini and Adella Avery sat. "Not even them," She whispered quietly, so no one else could hear, "It's alright, if they're really your friends then it'll be fine." The three girls made their way back to the Gryffindor table with Brady trailing behind. They sat down, ignoring the looks they were getting from other Gryffindors further down the table. "Don't worry, they'll warm up to you," Kelly smiled warmly, "But we're not taking about this anymore right now." Lyra nodded and sat down, head held high even though she could hear her name in the hushed conversations that went on all around her. Kelly silently nudged her shoulder and they turned back to their friends' conversation.

"Hello? Zack?" James and Andy violently shook their hands in front of Zack's dazed face, "Zack? Are you okay in there?" Kelly smirked, following Zack's glazed over eyes to the Ravenclaw table, more specifically to Selena Madison. She sat in the center of a circle of other 2nd year Ravenclaw girls. Kelly had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing out loud. She smacked Zack in the back of the head and he blinked rapidly looking confused.

"There we go, he's back now," Kelly laughed, "You might want to work on your tact for next time," Zack looked at down at his eggs, his face flushed bright red, "Do you even know her?"

"Well not really," Zack went even redder, while James and Echo looked on with confusion, "But I will," Kelly laughed.

"Of course."

"Wait, who are you two talking about?" James broke in.

"Oh, I don't know," Kelly replied, smirking as James gave her puppy-dog eyes. "Put the face a way Jamie. Come on girls we've got to get to Charms." Kelly stood, followed by Echo and Lyra, and the three girls turned to leave the Great Hall.

**Thanks for reading...leave me a review if you want : )**


End file.
